bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenpachi Kuruyashiki
Kenpachi Kuruyashiki (刳屋敷剣八 , Kuruyashiki Kenpachi) is the seventh generation holder of the title of Kenpachi and is also the seventh Captain of the Eleventh Division. He obtained his title after defeating the previous Kenpachi. During his battle with Azashiro Kenpachi, his bestfriend Shunsui and 11th division members were there, so he did not use his bankai. Allowing Soya Azashiro to take advantage of the situation, instead he uses his Bankai Uro Zakuro's Special ability Seitai yūgō '''to finish off Kuruyashiki. ''Kuruyashiki ''means "Hollowing Mansion", its first part being the verb kuru, hollow or gouge out. Appearance Kuruyashiki is a tall, muscular Shinigami with an appearance can be seen clearly as exact copy of Kugo Ginjou. Except for his messy hair, and a grin smile on his face that seems he can make fun to others. He wears the standard shihakushō, with his captain's haori which is sleeveless. Personality Not much is known what Kenpachi Kuruyashiki is, except his bestfriend Shunsui Kyōraku who knows him more than any Captain in the Gotei 13. But his Division the Eleventh Squad holds great respect for him, being noted to be "aniki" figure to Ashido Kano his vice-captain, as a symbol of strength and power for each member of the said division. He and Shunsui often drinks a pair of sake along with Captain Ukitake, and each of them helds a Drinking Party for their own respective division, a gathering perhaps. Even he, however, refused to be promoted to the ranks of 0 squad. The reason being he is too lazy to guard the palace. He enjoys watching the end of the strong fighter he has fought before. A trait that can be seen as well to Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. History Not much is known about this man's history except that he had beaten by Kenpachi Azashiro by using his Bankai '''Uro Zakuro. He is an individual from 250 years ago. He is a person, whose strength was enough to be considered a promotion by 0 squad, but he eventually rejected the offer. It was mentioned as well that he is a Shinigami with an experience of cutting down a VL class Menos: a feat that only the 0 squad is capable of. With his vice-captain Kano Ashido, THE Ashido, we know of from Bleach anime, was an individual, who was working beneath Kuruyashiki. While he was alive, he made a wishful comment that he wanted to have a fight with either Kyoraku or Ukitake. During the event that was happened 250 years ago. If Kenpachi Kuruyashiki had used his bankai during his fight with Azashiro, the outcome would have been different. Kuruyashiki, however, chose not to use his bankai for there were Kyoraku Shunsui and 11th division members around the battlefield to witness the last combat of his life. In the fleeting moment of the death's embrace, he predicts the appearance of the one who's like Zaraki. Abilities and Powers Not much of his abilities is known, but it's been stated that he was the most powerful Shinigami of his time comparing to Kenpachi Zaraki or far stronger. He was so powerful that he can destroy Soul Society with his Bankai alone. According to 46 chamber, his bankai is forbidden in Sereitei, but the problem is his shikai is extremely powerful as well. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As the Captain of the Eleventh Division and the 7th Kenpachi, he's shown himself to be a powerful swordsman. Able to par off Kenpachi Azashiro during their combat, he's just holding back for the last moments of his life, unable to fully release his powers. Kidō Expert: 'It was never mentioned if Kuruyashiki is capable of releasing Kidō's without incantation. This is yet to be seen. 'Hakuda Expert: It was never mentioned if Kuruyashiki is capable of Hakuda. This is yet to be seen. Zanpakutō Kamawariro '''(餓樂廻廊): like Unohana's Minazuki, is a living-creature type zanpakuto. *Shikai: Its shikai command: "After birthing yourself by driving back the good fortune, accept the darkness as you make things gaunt". With an alternative Shikai commands : "Good auspice slaughtering, birthing forth; gloom esteeming, senesce and decay" (瑞祥屠りて生まれ出で　暗翳尊び老いさらばえよ Zuishou hofurite umare ide, anei tattobi oisarabaeyo). **Shikai Special Ability':'' Its ability allows Kuruyashiki to summon countless grizzly bear sized, white ball-shaped creatures with large fangs to devour his foes. *'Bankai': Gagaku Kairou (餓樂廻廊 "corridor of starving pleasure"). But once he have use it, he can’t release it within half a year'' (meaning, he only can use his bankai once every 6 months). **Bankai Special Ability: His bankai's range reaches several times that of jureichi or that of entire Seireitei. His bankai allows Kuruyashiki to summon a jaw of the aforementioned size from the ground, which, at the time of its summoning, crushes everything without distinction of living or non-living between its teeth. (The only exception being Kuruyashiki). Behind the Scenes The information listed on this page is a fanwork based on Kenpachi Kuruyashiki from the Bleach novel, '''Spirits Are Forever With You' by Tite Kubo and Ryohgo Narita, and will depict non-canon elements. Thusly, this article will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user. :: :: Category:Kenpachi Category:Kenpachi Kuruyashiki Category:Kenpachi Kuruyashiki ( Nathrezim ) Category:Shinigami Captain Category:Shinigami Category:11th Division Category:Former Captain Category:Gotei 13 Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Reaper Category:Character